Addiction
by Kin Rieko
Summary: Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal,pair:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Hunhan,other its GS mature story bro


Title:Addiction

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Moonkyu

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning it's dangerous for childern T.T!

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal,pair:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Hunhan,other its mature story bro

"Annyeong naneun Kim Jong In imnida tapi noona bisa panggil aku Kai"

"Annyeong Kai,Do Kyungsoo imnida panggil aku Kyungsoo saja ne"

.

.

"Aku Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun,kenapa kalian terus bersama eoh?bolehkan aku bergabung?"

"Kami bersahabat Sehun,ne tentu kau boleh ikut dengan kami"

.

.

"Kenalkan dia teman baruku namanya Kim Moonkyu panggil saja Moonkyu"

"Senang bisa kenal dengan kalian guys"

.

.

"Kau tau aku sepertinya ku menyukai Kyungsoo"

"Kalau gitu dapatkan dia"

.

.

"Apa Sehun cium pipimu Kai O_O"

"Ne bahkan dia menciumku di tempat umum"

.

.

"Hahhh Sehun nyium kamu lagi T.T aku heran apa yang buat dia nyium pipimu Kai,aku jadi penasaran boleh kah aku cium juga?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa ada yang ganjal ne,emang Kyungsoo suka dengan Moonkyu ne?"

"Molla Hun"

.

.

"Kau menyukai itu?"

"Ne Kai"

"Tapi Moonkyu menyukaimu"

.

.

"Ck fuck kau Kai!mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku hahhhhhhhhhh!lihat saja akan ku hancurkan persahabatan kalian"

.

.

"Kai Moonkyu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu

"Hun,kita tidak boleh seperti itu"

.

.

"Well seperti yang kau tau,aku menyukai dirimu?tapi kau menyukai Kai bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tau"

"Kau tidak usah tau sayang,yang perlu kau lakukan hanya perlu menjadi pacarku jika Kai tidak ingin ku lukai"

.

.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN HAH!"

"Kai... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

'Welcome to the game Kai'

.

.

"Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini?"

"Kenapa?sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

"Kai ku mohon dengar dulu"

"Tidak,kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi!bahkan kau bukan sahabatku?"

.

.

"KATAKAN PADA SEHUN KALAU DIA BERUBAHHHH"

"DIA BERUBAH KARENA KAU JUGA KYUNGSOO"

"TIDAK,DIA BERUBAH KARENA PERSAHABATAN KITAA"

.

.

"Kau tau selama ini aku adalah orang yang menghancurkan persahabatan kalian,bahkan ku juga yang telah memperdaya Kyungsoo "

"Jadi Sehun benar,how dare you to us"

.

.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lupakan masa lalu kita"

"Kau benar Kai,maafkan aku ne"

"Gwenchana kita hidup untuk saling memaafkan bukan?"

"Ne Kai,ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal"

.

.

"Ohh maaf aku tidak sengaja Kai akuu"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa kalau kita berciuman Kai?"

"Itu tanda persahabatan kita"

.

.

"Selamat datang hoobaeku di SM senior high school,namaku Baekhyun sunbae kalian jurusan seni salam kenaaaaaaaal"

"Wow senyum nya sangat indah"

.

.

"Ahhh Kai hmm"

"Hhhh bagaimana kalau kita mencoba sex?"

"Ahh ahhh Kaiihhh aku takut hamil"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang Kyungsoo,tidak perlu ada yang di takutkan"

.

.

"Namaku Luhan,senang berkenalan dengan mu Sehun"

"Noona senyum mu membuatku terpesona"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh fasterhhh Kai"

"Ahh ahh holemu sempit ah ah"

.

.

"Heiii Yakkkk DOBIIIII kembalikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Hahaha coba saja coba Baek"

"Yakkkkkk kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

"Ohhh ahh ahh Hunniee ah ah"

"Wow kau indah noonaa"

.

.

"Mau coba Sex di bis Baek"

"Kau gila!"

.

.

"Selamat datang di villaku"

"Aku akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo"

"Maksudmu 'tidur' mendesahkan namamu Kai hahaha"

.

.

"Kai aku tidak menyangka kau se pervert itu ToT,padahal dulu kau polos"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ku alami Hun"

.

.

"Ungg Kaiihh berhentilah mengemut nipplekuu"

"Bukankah kau suka?aku ingin tidur sambil mengemut niplemu baby"

.

.

"Hunn ouch pelan pelan"

"Ahh ahh ini sudah pelannhh chagihh"

.

.

"Hai guys lama tidak berjumpa"

"Ohh bagaimana kabarmu Moonkyu?"

.

.

"Hiks Kaii ku mohon bantu aku"

"Arraseo akan ku bicarakan padanya baby jangan khawatir"

.

.

"Ohh jadi dia yang menghancurkan persahabatan kalian ck!tidak tau malu"

"Baek jangan bilang seperti itu"

.

.

"Aihh bisakah kalian selesaikan masalah ini sendiri"

"Kai,ku mohon sekali saja"

.

.

"Ahhh ahh yeoll ahh ahhh ride me harder"

"Ask you wish beb"

.

.

"Kyungsoo would you marry me?"

Next/Delete

hai hai akhirnya FF ini muncul di layar kaca (?)

ini adalah ff nc pertama dan unlimited (?)

ini adalah gambaran ff nya?

maafkan Rim ya allahhh

mau tau ceritanyaaa

riview yang banyak neeeee

see youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^


End file.
